


The Immortals

by ElizabethDionne



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, I don't really know what else to put here, Immortal Characters, Originally Posted on Tumblr, dream smp fanfiction, main protagonist is a dragon hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethDionne/pseuds/ElizabethDionne
Summary: Ash is one of three original immortals and the creator of the end dimension. Alongside Dream who created the overworld and it's inhabitants, and a third that created the nether, they lived in blissful peace, enjoying a life unmatched by others. But eventually, after wars caused by some vengeful immortal children, the mortals decided the world would be better off if they were killed or left to rot in prison. Ash and Dream are the only known surviving immortals from this time, having hidden from the humans and hybrids that threatened to kill them. Almost a thousand years later, Ash has lost contact with Dream and is living with an immortal child by the name of Phil, the very same child that she raised hundreds of years earlier after coming across him in her travels.*beginning is before any of the smp stuff takes place*
Relationships: TO BE DETERMINED - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This section takes place before any of the smp stuff happens, so yeah. Tommy is 4, Techno is 17, and Wilbur is 16.

Ash opens the door to the bedroom slowly, so as not to wake the young man currently sleeping in the bed next to the window.

  
His wings lay over him, shielding his body should anything decide to attack in the middle of the night while he’s asleep and she approaches warily.

  
“Dad!” A young child runs by her, startling her out of her stalking and waking the man up.

  
“Good morning,” he yawns.

  
“Good morning Phil. I tried not to wake Tommy up, but turns out he’d crawled into bed with me last night and refused to let me get up without him as well.” She says, grabbing Tommy from the bed where he’d started to jump up and down at the end of it.

  
“Ah, well, probably for the best.” Phil says as he watches Ash set Tommy down onto the ground where he promptly runs off to do god knows what.

  
“Techno and Wilbur are outside fighting each other again. God knows what it is they’re fighting over this time. I was going to get them myself, but was worried I'd get trapped in the middle of them.” Ash frowns and Phil shakes his head.

  
“Don’t worry. I’ve got them if you can handle Tommy for a few minutes.” Phil steps out of bed, his dark wings stretching out slightly.

  
From the moment Phil and Ash first met, she’s been hesitant to join in on any kind of fighting. She’s never explained why and Phil’s never asked, assuming it has something to do with whatever happened before they met, seeing as she’s more than 500 years older than him.

  
“He’s four years old. I think I’ve got this.” Ash laughs, leaving the room in search of the child.

  
Phil groans as he wonders about whatever the two older children are fighting about this time. Ever since they got older, the inseparable duo have become engaged in constant verbal and physical battles. Honestly, Phil is getting tired of it but he has no idea how to stop it.

  
He changes into a long robe for the day, leaving the bedroom and seeing Ash chasing Tommy around the living room, eventually catching him by wrapping her wing around him as he tries to get around her. He smiles softly at the sight, hearing the giggles from Tommy and seeing the joy in Ash’s eyes. He would rather have no here by his side, especially after losing Kristen.

  
Steeling himself for the inevitable scuffle that’s going to happen when he tries to break up the boys, he opens the front door and his mouth immediately drops to the ground. Techno stands with his back to the house, towering over an unmoving figure on the ground, his long sword dripping blood into the grass. Scratches cover his body and a slowly spreading patch of red stains his shirt.

  
Phil screams, an unintelligible sound, startling the dragon hybrid into almost dropping Tommy on the ground in shock, just barely managing to land him on the couch where he sits giggling.

  
She runs out the door and her heart immediately drops at the sight in front of her. Phil kneels next to Wilbur’s body, hands pressed to his abdomen in a futile attempt to stop the flow of blood.

  
Ash runs to them, falling to her knees as she presses her hands to Wilbur's body, the healing magic flowing through her fingers and repairing the damage done by Techno, who now sits against a tree a little ways away from everyone.

  
The jagged wound in the boy's chest slowly closes up, leaving only a faded scar as a reminder of what happened. Techno watches on, emotionless on the outside but internally screaming at himself. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. He didn’t mean to fight Wilbur. It was just supposed to be a sparring session, but the voices that had slowly been popping up started to demand he hit harder, stop pulling his punches and aim for the more tender spots of his opponent. One thing led to another and the next thing he knew he was standing over the body of his brother, watching as he bled out into the front lawn.

  
Wilbur gasps softly, taking a deep breath in as Phil clutches onto him, hugging his son close to him.

  
Phil looks up to where Techno is sitting, practically burning holes into Techno with his stare. “Get away. Now.”

  
He doesn’t need to be told twice, standing and walking past his brother and adoptive dad, who sit on the ground hugging each other.

  
Ash stands, watching Techno leave, seeing the confused look on Tommy’s face as he watches from the doorway. She follows after him into the house, telling Tommy to stay on the couch for a little bit.

  
Knocking on the door of the bathroom, Ash can hear the water being turned off before it swings open, a confused Techno standing on the other side. The medical kit sits opened up on the counter and she sees the bloodied shirt Techno wore discarded on the floor.

  
“May I?” She nods towards the medical kit and he moves out her way wordlessly, letting her into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

  
Stringing the needle silently, she starts work on stitching the long cut. He doesn’t make a noise, as unmoving as a statue while she works. She would use her magic, like usual, but she used up her energy practically bringing Wilbur back from the dead.

  
“Why?” Techno asks after some time, not questioning why she helps people, but mostly why she’s in here helping him having seen what he did.

  
“Because I know you didn’t mean it. I know what it’s like being persuaded to do things you don’t want to do, and I know how you feel. I’ve hurt a lot of people in my very long life, and I can tell you that that’s not the worst I’ve seen. And I don’t hate you. Phil doesn’t either. He’s just hurt and worried for Wilbur right now. That’s a very scary thing to have to see as a father.” Ash finishes stitching up the wound and bandaging it, looking up at the piglin hybrid's face to see tears glinting in his eyes.

  
Before she can say anything, he’s already wrapping his arms around her in a hug, letting her cradle him to her chest on the ground and hold him as he lets the silent tears roll down his cheeks. She doesn’t know how long they stay there in that position, but soon she can hear the almost inaudible snores from Techno and smiles at how adorable the young piglin hybrid is when sleeping.

  
After a few moments of thinking, she knows what she needs to do. The only hard part will be convincing Phil it’s the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

“Phil, I think we need to have a talk about Techno.” Ash says gently, watching as Phil visibly tenses at the mention of his adopted son.

“There’s nothing to talk about. Not right now at least.” He says sternly, but Ash merely waves off the statement.

“I think I should take him away from here. At least until I can teach him how to not give in to the voices. Because you and I both know he hears them. We need to teach him how to control them, before he kills Wilbur- or one of us.”

Philza finally looks away from the sink where he was washing the dishes. “And where are you going to take him where he won’t be a threat to anything that breathes?” Phil yells angrily, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

“Anywhere, as long as he’s with me. He needs guidance, and more than you can provide Phil. He needs to learn from someone who suffers from hearing voices just like does. Who can’t help their destructive powers but learned to control them. Phil, he needs more than he can get here. And it needs to be somewhere where Wilbur and Tommy aren’t. Please, he needs this. Let me do what’s right for him.” Ash yells, the action shocking Phil who’s never seen the older woman so much as raise her voice.

“Okay. Just, be careful.” He whispers, pulling her into a hug.

“I will, I promise.”

_Well, that was a fucking lie_ , Ash thinks as she and Techno dodge the arrows currently being fired by another mortal behind them.

“Come on, I think I see a tunnel over there!” She yells out, running to the right with Techno following after her.

She was correct, stumbling blindly inside for a second and then falling down completely as her partner fell down on top of her.

“Ouch,” she hisses, feeling him immediately get off of her and hoist Ash to her feet.

“Sorry. Where do we go now?” He asks, a hint of nervousness present in his voice.

“Our only choice is wherever this leads to. Let’s go. Watch your step, we don’t know what might be down here.” Ash mumbles, latching a hand onto Techno’s wrist and slowly starting to make her way down the tunnel with the younger boy in tow.

It’s been a year since she and Techno left Phil, and they’ve been in more situations like this than they can count. And honestly, they’re living for it. The fast paced action, the fighting, the sleeping under the stars- Ash finds herself reminiscing on her old traveling companion, wishing for his company once again as she runs through the dark tunnel of life, both literally and metaphorically.

Ash and Techno break through the end of the tunnel finally, finding themselves in what is pretty much the middle of nowhere.

“Uh, where are we?” Techno asks, his grip on his sword tighter than it was before.

“I don’t know. But keep an eye out. The grass is awfully tall.” Ash finds herself wishing more than ever that Dream was with her, his sharp eyesight was always extremely useful and she misses the advantage it brought in unfamiliar places.

“Okay.”

The two walk through the field, trying to stay as silent as possible in the dry grass, but failing miserably. The sun sets to their backs, illuminating the grass in a fiery orange and red glow.

“Let’s stop here for the night. I don’t think anyone’s going to find us here.” Ash says quietly.

They step into the dark cave, checking that there’s nothing in there and then starting a fire deeper inside.

“Yesterday, when we were at the town's library, you said that no one can see you. Why not?” Techno breaks the silence.

“Well, Phil told you about the three immortals that created all three dimensions, right?” Techno nods. “Well, I… am one of them. I created the End dimension, and the creatures that live there. My friend, Dream, created the overworld, and all its creatures, and then… god… what was his name,” Ash thinks for a moment, unable to remember the name of the third person that was with them,” I don’t know. But a third person created the nether dimension. Us and the mortals got along great, but then the immortal children were starting to be born, and they were full of anger and spite for us three. They waged wars against us, burnt down entire countries, killed countless mortals, all to try and get to us. Well, one day the mortals all came to an agreement, and decided we needed to be locked up or killed. Me and Dream managed to escape, and watched as the mortals tortured and killed the immortal children. We lived on the run for a long time after that. I met your father when he was a baby. He'd been left on the side of the road, and I raised him until he was 18, but we lost contact soon after. Then about 100 years ago, we found each other again and stuck together from there.” Ash finishes, staring into the fire in front of her.

“What happened to Dream?” Techno asks, his usually monotone voice now full of curiosity.

“I don’t know. We got separated one day and I haven’t been able to find him since. I’ve looked everywhere since that day, but there’s nothing- no trace of him anywhere. Well, you need to get some sleep. I’ll take watch tonight.” Ash says, letting the fire dim a little bit as she makes her way to the front of the cave.

“Hey Ash?” Techno asks from inside.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think the mortals managed to kill him?” He asks.

“No. They can’t. If they had, I would know. His powers would have been given to me and that’s not exactly a painless process. Besides, me and Dream are true immortals. We can never die.” _No matter how much we might want to_ , she finishes in her head, sitting down on the cold stone and staring off into the clear night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm back with another chapter. Remember to subscribe to the work if you want to be notified when I update it, leave a like if you haven't already, and then comment what you thought of this chapter, the story as a whole, or if you just have a question you want answered. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The fire glints in Ash’s eyes as she watches the flames envelop the city hall. It’s not like it was ever used for anything productive anyways. All they ever did was fight in there, the governing people’s never able to agree on anything. Techno stands next to her, as emotionless as Ash on the outside. Inside however, the voices are chanting and screaming in joy at the death and destruction he’s caused. The point of leaving Phil was to learn to control the urges and control the voices, not to give in to them but it seems that’s all he’s done so far is to give in to them.

“We need to go now. Before they see us.”  _ Before they see me _ , Ash thinks to herself, turning away from the lit building and jumping into the darkness behind them.

It wasn’t too long ago that she was doing this same thing with another man, another immortal much like herself- leaping out of harm's way laughing at the mortals futile attempts to stop them. The way his emerald eyes would light up the dark night when they were together. The painful memories of him being drug back up cause tears to prick in the corner of her eyes and she finds herself missing him, despite the way he was at the end of their partnership.

Ash and Techno escape the city, falling into a walking pace after a while, sure they’ve escaped the danger of being captured and killed. Well, Ash can’t die. But the mortals have developed ways to make the true immortals wish they were dead and she doesn’t wish to find out what they are.

“We need to find a place to stay the night. You look exhausted.” Techno says, looking down at her face and taking note of the dark circles below her eyes and the way her wings almost drag against the ground while she walks. He speaks with an air of finality, and Ash finds herself unwilling to argue with him over it.

Techno pauses for a minute, ears twitching as he listens to the sounds, before yanking the woman off the path and into the trees. 

The sound of hurried footsteps go by quickly, a pair of them by the sounds of it, and Ash can’t help but to look out of the bushes and watch as the two hybrids run down the path, still dressed in pajamas. 

“We can’t stay anywhere near here. I know somewhere we can hide out for a little bit.” Techno states and walks through the forest at a quick pace.

Ash follows, not sure where they’re going but not exactly worried about it. She trusts Techno with her life and doesn’t doubt that he knows what he’s doing. If he says it’s safe, then it’s safe.

They walk for what is quite possibly hours, the sun rising as they finally reach their destination. It’s a small house, or shack to be more exact, and Techno pushes open the door slowly, peeking inside before fully stepping in. 

Dust covers every inch of the place, and the floorboards squeak- Ash hopes it’s the floorboards at least. The early morning light streams through the dirty windows, casting a yellowish-brown hue on everything in the small space.

“This isn’t the place, by the way. This is just where we’re waiting for the person to take us to the place.” Techno tells Ash, sensing the obvious discomfort she’s feeling.

“Oh, okay.” 

Ash takes a seat on one of the chairs in the room, closing her eyes in an effort to get even a little bit of rest before the day fully arrives. 

It doesn’t feel like even a few minutes before Techno is standing over her and shaking her awake. “We need to go. He’s here now.” 

“Okay…” she mumbles blearily and stands, almost falling over as she tries to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

“Come on.” Techno says, grabbing her arm gently and leading her outside the little building, to the sight of a man on a horse in front of them with a second tethered behind him.

“Hello Ash.” Dream smiles, looking down at her from the pure black stallion he sits on.

“Dream?” Her mostly asleep brain doesn’t register who it is at first, only seeing the familiar mask and just assuming because who would honestly wear a mask like that?

“We need to go. Come on, climb up.” Techno takes the reins of the second stallion from Dream and does his best to help Ash up onto Dream’s horse.

Eventually they manage to get her in front of him in a way that’s comfortable for both, and Dream puts his arms on either side of her, letting her head rest against his chest as he guides the horse away from the shack. Techno makes his way after them, and they all ride into the trees, the sun at their backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It was a bit shorter than I had planned honestly, but eh. I'm trying to build the story up to the more interesting bits, and this chapter was definitely not one of them, although the ending is setting up chapter four to be more exciting. Remember to like if you haven't, subscribe to the work if you want to be notified at the next update, and leave a comment about something you liked or noticed in the chapter.


End file.
